The Ice King
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: This is an OC I made for the series. If you want to use him, go ahead, but you must tell me first, and it must be a Simca/OC story. Otherwise, go wild.


-Name: Shirogane "Shiro" Noyamano (Silver Hills Field)

-Age: 16.

-Appearance;

*Eyes: Silver pupils with crossed shaped sclera under blue contact lenses.

*Hair: Messy, neck length, and pale crimson.

*Height: 5'11".

*Skin: Slightly tan.

*Body: Lean and muscular, like a swimmer.

*Reference: New 52 Tim Drake.

-Personality: Calm, cold to strangers, kind to his friends, observant, respects those who deserve it, terrifying if you manage to piss him off, willing to educate someone on the world of A-T's, free spirited, and openly perverted with Simca, but only her.

-Likes: Winter, tuning, snowball fights, snowmen, Air Treks, calmness, quiet, reading, the night sky, and loyalty.

-Dislikes: Overbearing heat, unnecessary loudness, obvious and over the top perversion, peeping, arrogance, ignorance, and betrayal.

-Clothing;

*Team Outfit: White and blue animal skin coat with black fur lining with matching shirt, vest, pants, and shoes. All of his clothes are designed to withstand severe weather. He also has a white scarf that he wear's all the time.

*Casual clothes: Often wears fur lined pants, and whatever suits his mood and the weather.

-Species: 2nd Generation Gravity Child.

-Skills;

*Enhanced Intelligence: Shiro is smarter than an average human, able to work out problems in mid air on his A-T's.

*Endurance: As a Gravity Child, Shiro can take more physical punishment than most people, the only one who surpasses him being Ikki and his stubbornness.

*Adaptability: Due to the nature of his road, Shiro can adapt his riding style to fit almost any weather condition, and is able to do it on the fly as well.

*Flexibility: Due to the genes shared between Shiro and Ringo, Shiro is capable of using both his hips, and his knees to aid in his movement, allowing him to have almost unparalleled agility and flexibility. Only his sister, and any master of the Sonia Road, can surpass it.

-Titles: Ice King, Laufey, and Gelida Magister.

-Road;

*Name: Frost Road.

*Abilities: Combining aspects of the Wing, Gaia, Bloody, Over, and Sonia Roads, the Frost Road manipulates the wind, sucks it in, and can use inertia or leg strength to release it as a blast of air that can reach sub zero temperatures. Shiro's flexibility allows him to move in unpredictable angles and catch his opponent's off guard, freezing them in place.

*Philosophy: With a solid foundation, you can go anywhere.

*Infinity Atmosphere; Frozen Wasteland: Covers the entire area in ice, and can actually affect the weather to create snowfall.

+Tricks;

*Frozen Shotgun: By manipulating and collecting a large amount of air, Shiro can fire it back in a massive burst, creating multiple large slabs of ice that can break concrete.

*Hail Storm: Shiro uses quick leg movements to almost simultaneously absorb and release air waves, creating a near endless stream of ice bullets that, with enough force, could break bone.

*Wind Breaker: Once Shiro absorbs a suitable amount of air, he slams his leg into the ground, and creates a wall of ice to block any incoming attacks. He does this by angling his leg to hit the ground in the direction he wants the wall to form, so he doesn't accidentally freeze his own leg. The wall is also spiked, so anyone coming in close could be shredded.

*Ice Pike: Shiro's signature move, this involves simply absorbing the necessary amount of air and launching it back out as a spike. With enough power, the trick can pierce steel.

*Frozen Tunnel: An advanced technique, it requires the user to absorb a massive amount of air and wind, and send it back out in a large cone capable of freezing everything in it's path.

-Regalia;

*Name: Ice Regalia: Endless Blizzard.

+Dormant;

*Abilities: Collects air through movement and contact, then launches it back through a cooling system that freezes the air. Can flash freeze entire area's and cover them in ice and snow.

*Appearance: A simple pair of black and silver A-T's with two vents at the front and back, and a center one to blast the air back out. The wheels are black, circular, and have a silver snowflake on both sides. The shoe portion has silver lining, surrounding a black centre with a snowflake in the middle. Instead of ending at the ankles, these A-T's extend 1.5 centimeters above the wearer's ankles, protecting his/her legs from the back draft of the freezing cold temperatures. The upper portion is jointed to avoid reducing flexibility.

+Active;

*Abilities: The Regalia greatly enhances Shiro's skill with collecting and releasing air, and the power of his tricks is doubled.

*Appearance: Multiple vents open up around the shoe portion in the form of segmented silver armor. The wheels open up in small sections to magnify the air intake and distribution.

-Equipment;

*A white and black mask with a small vent to allow air in, and a heating system within to prevent his face from freezing due to his Road being capable of reaching Absolute Zero temperatures.

-Shadow: A large blizzard with glowing eyes, Shiro's shadow makes your heart freeze when you see it.

-R.E.A.D. Lvl: 275.

-Tuner;

*Simca: As his tuner, Simca has a large amount of feelings for Shiro, which are reciprocated. He greatly enjoys meeting her to tune the Regalia, and works with her at the AT shop. The two are waiting for the right time to be intimate, which, in her words, means not leaving the bedroom for a week.

-Family;

*Ringo: His twin sister, he cares about her immensely, and hopes that her crush on Ikki bears fruit.

*Ikki: Finds his perverseness stupid and overbearing, but see's his potential and admires his passion for flying through the sky with the Air Treks. However, he has threatened to flash freeze Ikki's manhood if he ever tries to peep on Simca.

*Rika: Knows that she still love's Sora, and hopes that the war between Genesis and Sleeping Forest can end peacefully for her sake.

*Mikan: Enjoys watching her beat down Ikki, and respects and loves her as a sister

*Ume: He is the only one that appreciates her dolls, and occasionally helps her make and play with them.

-Acquaintances;

*Sora: Finds his obsession with the Sky Regalia childish and pointless, and will fight him if he threatens Shiro's friends, but doesn't want to kill him for Rika's sake.

*Kilik: Just like Sora, is annoyed with his obsession with the Sky Regalia, and how he dragged Shiro's family into his selfish war, but respect his skills.

*Nue: Is impressed with his skills at such a young age, but hopes he and his team leave Genesis and live their own lives.

*Spitfire: Knows that his tendon is broken, and hopes that he isn't dragged down by his friends pointless fighting.

*Agito/Akito: Finds both personalities amusing and entertaining, and wants to see how he'll change living with Ikki.

*Kazuma: Is shocked at how fast he is, and wants to fight him when they both have their respective Regalia.

*Buccha: Surprised by his willingness to join Ikki after being beaten by him, he has respect for the giant.

*Onigiri: Simultaneously amazed and disgusted by his ability to become much more powerful against female opponent's, Shiro has threatened to flash freeze him completely if he ever peeps on his sisters or girlfriend.

*Yoshitsune: Respects him as the strongest human king in the AT world, and was influenced by his Rumble Regalia when creating the Ice Regalia.

*Aeon: Believes that he is overenthusiastic about serving Ikki, but knows that he is skilled.

*Canon: Respects his use of his guitar to fight, but has threatened to crush him if Canon sabotages Ikki and Ringo's relationship.

-Enemies

*Nike: Wants to keep him away from Simca, and is willing to fight him to do it. Shiro despises how he treats "failures", and wants to beat him for all the other Gravity Children he has killed.

-Affiliation: Neutral. He doesn't care who has the Sky Regalia, or who controls the Trophaeum Tower.

-Team; White Blizzard: After starting the team on a whim, it has since grown immensely due to his popularity. It's emblem is a snowflake with the team name in the center. He leaves the recruiting to others, as he isn't strict about a person's skill or power, letting them get stronger in the team.

-Biography: Shiro was born and raised in the Trophaeum Tower, growing accustomed to the immense gravity from living beneath the earth. His life consisted of training with AT's, and he soon created his own road. Years later, when he and his sister reached the surface, he felt lighter than ever, thinking that he could fly with a single jump. Not long after, Rika Noyamano found them, along with a boy named Ikki Minami. Growing up, Shiro continued to practice his AT's, but when the rest of his sisters joined Kilik in Sleeping Forest, he refused, saying that he didn't want to ruin the experience of flying by joining a war. Unlike the others, who kept their skills a secret, he was known throughout the AT world as the Ice King, and was just as popular in school. When he started working at the local AT shop, he met Simca, and after a while, with him not caring about her team or relations, she became his tuner. Eventually, he noticed Ikki had an interest in the world of Air Treks, and has decided to be a mentor to him and his team.


End file.
